listfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Gammas
The Double Gammas are the awards for excellence in Australian Doctor Who fandom. History The Double Gammas are part of the many fan activities relating to Doctor Who in Australia and were first awarded in 1984, }} and were administered by the Supreme Council of Time Lords (who were formed to help bind together the regional clubs and to award the Double Gammas) until the last award was presented by them in 2000. After that, by arrangement they have now been taken over by current fan clubs, and are judged through contribution by each interested party. The first of the revived awards was announced June 21, 2008. The 2009 nomination period was extended by an extra month to cope with late interest. Categories Suggested categories include Best Fanzine, Best Fiction, Best Non-Fiction, Best Fan Writer, Best Fan Art, Best Editor, Best Doctor, Best Assistant, Best Villain, Best Australian Website, Best Doctor Who-related podcast, Best Review/Critique and a Special Award for achievement. The 2009 awards comprised Fanzine, Newsletter, Editor, Writer, Artist, Website, Achievement and a write in category. List of awards 1984 WhoDo 84 :Best Fanzine: Time Loop :Best Editor: Paul and Tina Kennedy :Best Writer: Lynne Churchyard :Best Artist: Bill Flowers :Special Achievements: Dallas Jones 1985 LonCon '85 :Best Fanzine: Data Extract :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Paul Kennedy :Best Artist: Stephen McArthur :Special Achievements: Antony Howe 1986 :Best Fanzine: SuperVoc :Best Editor: Tim Richards :Best Writer: Adrian Butcher :Best Artist: Stephen McArthur :Special Achievements: Karen Herkes 1987 WhoCon 4 :Best Fanzine: Data Extract :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Karen Herkes :Best Artist: Stephen McArthur :Special Achievements: Dallas Jones 1988 Console 88 :Best Fanzine: Time Loop :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Karen Herkes :Best Artist: Donna Angus :Special Achievements: Paul Kennedy 1989 Conspire '89 :Best Fanzine: Data Extract :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Kate Orman :Best Artist: Steve Panozzo :Special Achievements: Brian Cotter 1990 Enlightenment '90 :Best Fanzine: Data Extract :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Kate Orman :Best Artist: Jason Towers :Special Achievements: Dallas Jones 1991 Novacon '91 :Best Fanzine: Dark Circus :Best Editor: Kate Orman :Best Writer: Kate Orman :Best Artist: Jason Towers :Special Achievements: Kate Orman 1992 Q Who :Best Fanzine: Mistfall :Best Editor: Dallas Jones :Best Writer: David Carroll :Best Artist: Jason Towers :Special Achievements: Novacon '91 Committee 1993 Whovention 2: Control :Best Fanzine: Sonic Screwdriver :Best Editor: David Carroll :Best Writer: Marco Cappiello :Best Artist: Kerri Valkova :Outstanding Contribution: Tony Cook, Sean Smith 1994 Survival '94 :Best Fanzine: Sonic Screwdriver :Best Editor: Marco Cappiello :Best Writer: Robert Mammone :Best Artist: Polly Morgan :Special Achievements: Kate Orman 1995 Novacon '95 :Best Fanzine: Sonic Screwdriver :Best Editor: Kate Orman :Best Writer: Kate Orman :Best Artist: Jason Towers :Special Achievements: Neil Hogan 1996: Whovention III, Sydney. }} :Best Fanzine: Strange Matter by Sian O'Neale :Best Editor: David J Richardson (Sonic Screwdriver) :Best Writer: Matthew Rayner :Best Artist: Daniel Heald :Outstanding Individual Contribution: Richard Nolan 1997 Time Storm :Best Fanzine: Sonic Screwdriver :Best Editor: Melanie Fitzsimmons and Sarah J Groenwegen :Best Writer: Daniel Payne :Best Artist: Peter Shaw :Special Achievements: Rod Scott 1998 :Best Fanzine: TimeBrains :Best Editor: Todd Beilby & Dallas Jones :Best Writer: Susannah Tiller :Best Artist: Daniel Heald :Best Website: DWCA :Special Achievements: Damian Shanahan 2008 SFSA AGM 'Doctor Who rates' in The Wall of Lies # 113, (SFSA/SADWFC, 2008) :Best Artist: Neal Powell :Best Article: "5 Things", in SFSA 21/22 :Best Editor: Andrew Saunders :Best Fanzine: Strange Matter :Best Newsletter: The Wall of Lies :Best Issue: Sonic Screwdriver 163, October 2007 2009 SFSA AGM :Best Artist: Manuel Bouw (for ‘The Stone of Xonios’, Sonic Screwdriver 168) :Best Editor: Tammy Vogel (for SFSA Magazine 23, October 2008) :Best Fanzine: Sonic Screwdriver :Best Newsletter: The Wall of Lies :Best Website: www.dwcv.org.au :Best Writer: Tai Wong for merchandise reviews, Data Extract :Special Achievement: Paul Deuis :Write in: Phillip Edney (for David Banks interview) References Category:Australian science fiction awards Category:Doctor Who fandom Category:Science fiction awards